Episode 6278 (24th April 2006)
Plot Kelly is angry at Lloyd for giving her a key to his flat for her birthday - she thinks he is being cheap. Gail confronts Eileen in the Rovers about the rumours she has been spreading. Gail suspects that Eileen was doing this to break up her and Phil. Gail lays into Vera suggesting that it could have been her sending the letters because she is bitter about him taking her money. Blanche is excited at the fact that Archie is back and hopes that something will happen between them. Blanche confides her feelings about Archie to Deirdre. Craig joins Sally and Kevin at the hospital waiting for news on Rosie. Gail decides to call the Police about the letters. Blanche, Archie, Emily and Rita are all drinking in the Rovers and Blanche is obviously dressed up for the occasion because Archie is there. Joanne tells Kelly not to be upset with Lloyd about the key because it was a romantic idea however Becky is purposely making Lloyd out to be a bad guy. Kelly takes Joanne's advice and finds Lloyd to tell him she wants to move in. Becky is not impressed. Gail is frustrated with the police as they don't seem to understand just how serious the situation is. Rosie is told she is going to be fine despite some broken bones. Sally starts to warm towards Craig. Deirdre is left looking after Amy again without even a second thought from Tracy. Adam sees his solicitor about Mike's will but he is not happy with the outcome. Becky gives Kelly a very expensive looking watch for her birthday. Blanche decides to ask Archie about their relationship however he doesn't seem to think they have one. Eileen sees the Police at Gail's house and immediately storms round there. Gail is obviously distressed about the whole situation. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Policeman - Philip Sanders Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Reception, corridor and A & E department Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail tells the police about the hoax cards, but Eileen wastes no time telling them a different version. Craig, Kevin and Sally face a nail-biting wait for news of Rosie's health; while Kelly's birthday brings a sign of commitment from Lloyd and more cause for concern from Becky. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,710,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2006 episodes